He wants to marry me
by My Name is Squirt
Summary: Tell me if I should continue, or leave it the way it is.
1. Chapter 1

**(I'm so ashamed of myself... My first DxG story! GAGS! Well sorta, not till the end. So it's not 100% D/G... And G/T is mentioned & D/C is hinted :) and it also ends with G/T so there's that:)**

The final campers, Heather, Alejandro, Cody, Courtney, Sierra, and Duncan, were all surprised at what they saw Chris holding in the commons area.

A baby. A real breathing baby.

"Uh..." Heather trailed off, unsure of what to say.

"Oh! He's too cute!" Courtney awwed, like she did at the corgies in London.

"Dude? Why are you holding Sam?" Cody asked, raising an eye brow.

"You know the kid?" Duncan asked.

"Yeah. I'm friends with his parents." Cody explained.

"You're challenge is too make this kid happy for the next three days. You guys will each have four hour shifts. Cody, since you know him, you can go first." Chris said, handing the baby boy known as Sam to the geek.

"But- but- but!" Cody stammered.

"No buts! Diaper bag and everything you need is in first class." Chris said, walking off.

"Aww! Codykins! We can practice for when we have kids of our own!" Sierra squeeled, happy.

"Lord help us Sam." Cody said to the gurgling baby.

* * *

"So how old is Junior?" Duncan asked, as the finalists entered first class. They were surprised to see a crib, changing table, a bouncer, high chair, a walker, and toys in first class.

"Seven months. He was born between season 2 and 3. In fact, I had to deliver him!" Cody shuddered at the memory.

"What happened?" Alejandro asked.

"Well, it was me, harold, and Sam's mother. Justin and Trent were helping Trent's sister move like four hours away. We were in the Drama Brother's tour bus, when her water broke. Harold was driving to the hospital, but there was really bad traffic. Next thing we all knew, a bloody Sam was in my hands." Cody said, putting Sam in the walker.

Sam laughed and squeeled as he ran through first class.

"Still to this day, it's the grossest thing I've ever seen." Cody said, as they watched Sam.

"I take it Sam is just a nickname?" Heather asked.

"Yeah. Samuel Jason Booth." Cody said.

"He's got a brother- half brother. Same dad. His name's Parker. He's four." Cody added.

"Wow. And their dad takes care of them?" Duncan asked. Cody nodded.

"Parker's dad raises him. In fact, Sam's mom is the closest thing he has to a mother." Cody sighed.

* * *

Cody cared for Sam with ease, since he's always around him back home. After his turn, it was Duncan's.

"Uhh... I'm not really good with kids." Duncan studdered, akwardly holding Sam.

"Too bad dude." Cody shrugged, walking off.

"Court! You're good with kids! Help! I'll do anything!" Duncan pleaded.

"Admit every hour on the hour, for the next three days, that you're a wimp with a small dick. IN the confessionals!" Courtney said.

Duncan glared at her, then sighed.

"And then you'll help?" He asked.

"And then I'll help." Courtney nodded.

"Fine." Duncan handed Sam to Courtney, then ran to the confessionals.

A moment later, Duncan shouting "I'm a wimp with a small dick!" could be heard through out the plane.

C.C.

Courtney- (laughing) I didn't... think he'd actually... do it! Oh this is better then finding out Chris was on FameTown!

"There? Happy?" Duncan asked. Courtney nodded, fighting back laughter.

Then, without warning, Sam started crying.

"What do we do?" Duncan asked, covering his ears.

Courtney was silent for a moment. She lifted Sam up, then her face turned to disgust.

She handed him to Duncan and walked off, not before saying to simple words:

"Change him."

* * *

After Sam was changed, Courtney decided to actually help Duncan.

"Goddamn that kid can sure take a shit." Duncan groaned, putting Sam in the crib.

Courtney let out a short laugh.

"Hey Cody?" Duncan called.

"Yeah?" Cody asked, sticking his head into first class.

"Where his parents on Total Drama?" Duncan asked.

"Yeah. Both his parents were on season one & two. But only one made it to season 3." Cody said.

"Who?" Courtney asked.

"I'm not telling." Cody said, leaving.

After a moment of silence, Duncan spoke up.

"Geoff & Bridgette." He said.

"What?" Courtney asked.

"His folks are Geoff and Bridgette- he looks just like Geoff! Blonde hair blue eyes." Duncan cried, throwing his arms up in the air.

"I hung out with Bridgette a lot this past year! I'd remember her being pregnant!" Courtney hissed.

"What Lindsay & Tyler?" Courtney asked, calming down. Duncan shook his head.

"Tyler wasn't on season 2. And both of them made it on season 3.'' Duncan said. Courtney groaned.

"For all we know this could be Harold & Beth's kid!" She yelped, throwing her arms in the air.

"It is probable. Both where on season two. And Beth wasn't on World Tour." Duncan said.

"You would actually think Harold would cheat on his "Choclate Goddess"?" Courtney asked, raising an eyebrow.

"And we're back to square one..." Duncan sighed.

"Yup." Courtney said, patting his back.

They stared at a sleeping Sam in silence.

"Five months..." Courtney sighed, head down.

"Huh?" Duncan asked, raising... er, part of his eye brow.

"That's how far along I'd be if I hadn't lost the baby." She sighed.

Duncan frowned. The miscarriage was the worst thing him & Courtney went through- worst then him cheating!

"Oh yeah. That's the real reason we broke up between seasons." He said, a sad look on his face.

"Yup. The world can be guilible sometimes." Courtney scoffed.

"So can our friends. And our parents." Duncan said, eyes wide at the thought of how stupid their parents where.

"How's you and gothie?" Courtney growled. Duncan let out a huff.

"Don't be mad at her. I kissed her first. So, take out most of your anger out on me, not her. Okay?" Duncan asked.

"... Fine." Courtney huffed, arms crossed.

"Thank you _princess_." Duncan grinned.

"Never call me that again." Courtney said, walking off.

"Oh! And it's been an hour!" She said, over her shoulder.

"Damn!" Duncan cursed, heading to the confessionals.

* * *

The plane landed in Toronto airport.

"Campers. In a few moments, Sam's mother will come pick him up. And Duncan, since you couldn't take care of Sam WITHOUT Courtney's help, you will also be going home." Chris said, as the campers waited outside of the plane.

"Man!" Duncan groaned.

A minute later, a black van pulled up.

Stepping out, was Gwen.

"Wow." Alejandro said, eyes wide.

"Ugh! The one couple we didn't think of was Gwen & Trent!" Duncan groaned, lookng at Courtney.

"Yeah yeah yeah. "New Heather's" a mom. Big whoop! Come here sweetie." Gwen said, taking Sam from Cody's arms.

"So... I guess you're my ride." Duncan said to Gwen, as she put Sam in his car seat.

"Yup." Gwen said.

"Hi Uncle Cody!" A voice yelled.

Duncan looked up, and saw a little boy in a carseat. The boy had curly brown hair, and dark green eyes. He wore a gray t-shirt, jeans and sneakers. Parker.

"Hey Parker!" Cody hollered, waving to the four year old.

Gwen shut the car door, then got in the drivers seat. Duncan hopped in the passenger's seat, and they drove off.

* * *

The punk couple sat in akward silence for some of the ride, until Duncan spoke up.

"So, Cody delivered Sam?" Duncan asked. Gwen smirked.

"He told you?" Gwen asked.

"He told us a lot. Only thing he didn't mention was who mom and dad were." Duncan said.

"Yeah... I should've told you. Sorry." Gwen sighed.

"... You were pregnant during season two. Weren't you?" Duncan asked.

"Yeah. Me and Trent..." Gwen trailed off.

"Did the deed?" Duncan asked.

"Er, yeah. About an hour before Owen got that check." Gwen smirked.

"Aww... You and Elvis's first date!" Duncan awwed, laughing.

"Shut up." Gwen growled, blushing. They sat in silence again.

"Duncan?" Gwen asked, head lowered slightly, her eyes still on the road.

"Yeah?" Duncan asked.

"... I'm pregnant. Now before you say anything, we weren't dating when it happened." Gwen sighed, sadness in her voice.

"Trent?" Duncan asked, sighing.

"Yup." Gwen said, clicking her tonuge.

"Has the dude ever heard of condoms?" Duncan cried.

"What are condoms?" Parker asked suddenly.

Duncan and Gwens eyes went wide.

"Uh..." Duncan trailed off.

"Balloons for adults!" Gwen said, quickly.

"Okay." Parker said.

"Does Trent know?" Duncan asked.

"That he needs to use balloons? Yes. He knows about the baby too." Gwen sighed, turning left.

"Duncan...?" Gwen asked, not able to look at him.

"Yeah Pasty?" Duncan said, knowing what was coming. It wasn't the first time it had happened to him.

"I think we should break up. It's Trent's baby. Not yours. And take it from me when I saw no kid should be raised by anyone other then their birth parents. And Trent wants to marry me. Says it's the least he can do for getting me pregnant. Twice!" Gwen sighed, fighting back tears.

"Okay." Duncan sighed.

The two sat in silence for the rest of the trip.

**(I know sad about D/C baby. And don't call Gwen a slut. She might be 18, 3 months pregnant and have a seven month old, but her kids have the SAME dad!)**


	2. Chapter 2

"So, how far along are you?" Duncan asked, when Gwen parked the van.

"Three months. Look, can we just not talk about it? Pretend we never happened?" Gwen asked, getting out of the car.

The ex opened the back door and let Parker out, who ran to the hotel doors.

She went to the other side, and scooped Sam into her arms.

"Okay. Fine." Duncan sighed, getting his doufle bag out of the trunk.

"So Pasty-"

"Quit calling me that! Now I know how Courtney felt about being called Princess!" Gwen groaned, as they walked to the hotel.

"Sorry. So did you say yes to Trent's proposal?" Duncan asked.

Gwen lowered her head, trying to hide her blush.

"You did!" Duncan laughed.

"Shut up." Gwen growled, opening the door so Parker could run in and find his father.

"Eh, I'm happy. I always knew you still loved him." Duncan shrugged.

"Your room is 3176. Eigth floor." Gwen sighed, pointing to the elevator.

Duncan went one way, and Gwen, Sam, & Parker went the other.

* * *

"You told him!" Trent yelped, lifting weights.

"Yeah... So?" Gwen asked, sitting on the bench next to him.

"Are you crazy! Why'd you tell him!" Trent cried.

"Eleven weeks Trent! I am 11 weeks pregnant, he was eventually gonna find out! And when I say eventually, I mean in like two weeks when I'll probably pop!" Gwen cried.

"Oh! and Duncan says you need to buy condoms." Gwen added. Trent scoffed.

"Tell him thanks for the advice." Trent said, rolling his eyes.

Gwen rolled her eyes, and left the hotel gym.

* * *

She layed in her hotel bed, staring at her ceiling.

She was tracing patterns on the barely noticable bump on her stomach.

"Baby number 3... Baby number fucking 3." She cursed under her breath.

She thought back to what had happened over the last year and half, since Owen won Total Drama Island.

_The same day she learned Parker even existed, was the same day she learned she was pregnant with Samuel._

_She learned she was pregnant exactly one month after she dumped Trent, bt didn't have the guts to tell him untill almost a month later._

_During that month, she thought of her options:_

_Telling Trent and keeping it._

_Telling Trent and giving it up._

_Telling Trent and terminating it._

_Not telling Trent and terminate it._

_Not telling Trent and keeping it._

_And not telling Trent and giving it up._

Whole lot of options. But for this kid, there's only one option; keeping it.

"Are you gonna be a baby girl? Or another boy? Your daddy wants a girl. So do I. Please be a girl." Gwen cooed to her unborn child.

"One things for sure. You'll be the last child born to Trent Booth." She chuckled, falling asleep.

* * *

When she woke back up, the sun was down. From how dark the sky was, it had to be about 8:30 ish.

When she looked at her stomach, she saw a larger belly bump.

"Oh joy. Hope I've got a big enough t-shirt." Gwen groaned, getting up.

She waddled over to the crib Sam was sleeping in, and saw he was wide awake.

"Hey baby." She smiled, scooping him out of the crib.

With Sam on her hip, she left her room, and proceded to make her way to the arcade, which had a play area set up for Parker and Sam.

* * *

On the way, she bumped into Bridgette, and a newly booted Courtney.

"Hey Gwen." Bridgette said, giving her a smile.

"Whoa. Uh..." Courtney said, eyes staring straight at Gwen's stomach.

"Yeah..." Gwen sighed, blushing madly.

"Do either of you have a shirt I could borrow?" Gwen asked.

"I think I do. C'mon." Bridgette said, as the three teens walked to Bridgette's room.

* * *

"Here you go." Bridgette said, handing her a black t-shirt that was a bit big on her.

Gwen handed Sam to Courtney and then slipped into the bathroom to change tops.

When she came out, Gwen let out a sigh of relief; the shirt fit her like a glove.

"Thanks... One more favor?" Gwen asked.

The two girls with her could tell she was embarressed about what she needed to ask.

"Bra too small?" Bridgette asked, smirking.

"Oh my God! Yes! Like painfully too small!" Gwen groaned, looking relieved.

Bridgette made her way over to the dresser and pulled out a dark blue bra.

She tossed it to the goth.

"Thank you!" Gwen cried, giving the surfer a deathly squeeze.

"You might have to borrow Courtney's." Bridgette sniggered, as Gwen ran into the bathroom.

Courtney glared at her blonde compainion.

"I still can't believe Duncan thought me & Geoff were that cutie's parents." Bridgette said, ruffling Sam's thin blonde hair.

Gwen came out with a smile on her face.

"Thank God you're tits are bigger then mine." She sighed, taking Sam from Courtney.

The girls walked down to the arcade.

* * *

The playa-de-losers hotel's arcade room consisted of four air hockey tables, three pool tables, 20 arcade games, five claw machines, and a huge flat screen tv with a wii, PS 2 & 3, Xbox 360, and enough games to last the teens weeks with out getting bored.

It was easy to tell where most of the money that wasn't in Chris's pay check went too.

"I love this room!" Gwen cried, happilly.

Parker was already in the arcade. He was watching Barney on a smaller tv in the corner, while Justin & Trent played air hockey.

"Hi mommy!" Parker said, waving to Gwen.

"Hiya Parker." Gwen smiled, stepping into the play area.

She sat Samuel in the walker, handed him a bear, then ruffled Parker's hair before stepping out of the fenced area.

"Hey, you two wanna play pool?" Gwen asked Courtney and Bridgette.

"Sure." Bridgette said.

"Okay." Courtney agreed.

"So, Duncan know about the baby?" Courtney asked, shooting the 2 ball in the hole.

"Yup. And I dumped him." Gwen said, missing the shot.

"What? Why?" Bridgette asked, baffled.

"Not his kid. A could should be raised by their birth parents." Gwen sighed.

"I take it you know from experience?" Courtney asked.

"Yup. I learned when I was 12 that I was not only adopted, but my birth mother threw me in the trash. The couple who raised me were the cops that found me, and tried to find a relative of mine. My "dad" died in a drive by shooting two years later." Gwen sighed, shooting in the 7 ball.

While the three girls played pool, a few yards away, the two guys tried their best not to listen in.

"Did you know?" Justin whispered to Trent.

Trent shook his head quickly.

"We know you're listening in!" Gwen hollered, making the guys faces turn red.

Bridgette & Courtney laughed.

"Did your mom seriously throw you in the trash?" Trent asked, baffled.

"Yup. The cops believd my mom was a teen, probably in an abusive relationship. She most likely hid her pregnancy, and thought that throwing me away was the best thing for me." Gwen said.

"Or she was a cold hearted psycho?" Justin said.

"I like to think my idea is better. She did love me- somewhat. I was wrapped in a blanket. Either to keep me warm or muffle my cries." Gwen said.

"They never found her?" Courtney asked.

"Nope. But they gave up within a month. And I was adopted by a couple who couldn't have kids. But the doctor lied to them, or was wrong, cause three years later I got a brother!" Gwen growled.

"But be happy. You're alive. You've got a little boy, and another on the way. You've got friends who care about you and a guy who loves you. Who cares what your mom did!" Courtney told Gwen.

"She most likely regrets it a lot." Courtney said.

"I'm sorry I kissed Duncan." Gwen apologized.

"No problem. Looking back, he really wasn't worth it. Just didn't expect him to do that after everything we've been through." Courtney huffed.

"You mean the miscarriage?" Gwen asked.

"How...?" Courtney asked, confussed.

"You guys were being filmed. Remind me to never hire Duncan as a sitter." Gwen said. Courtney laughed.

"Yeah." She giggled.

"So we're good?" Gwen asked.

"Yeah. We're good." Courtney nodded, bumping fists with Gwen.

* * *

The next aftermath was not a pleasant one. Duncan was pissed about what had happened, and it took about five minutes of being on camera for Gwen to figure it out.

Luckilly, Gwen's belly bump was being hid by DJ, and part of Trent.

The campers knew about her baby, but she didn't want the world to know just quite yet.

"So, Duncan. You and Courtney are the newest losers. How's your time been since you got the boot?" Geoff asked.

"Just fine! Dandy! My girl friend is pregnant with another dude's kid! He asked her to marry him! And she said yes! Then dumped me a few days later! And it's not even their first kid! We had to raise kid number one for three days!" Duncan barked.

"Duncan! That was uncalled for!" Courtney snapped.

"What the fuck ever!" Duncan growled, stomping off the set.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Hey, I'm soooooooooooooooooooooooooooo fucking sorry for not updating for like what, a month and a half? Been really busy with life, random shit, and I was grounded. Hope you guys can forgive me. I think I might be somewhat growing on DxG :(( I know eww; I'm ashamed too. I'm listening to Smooth Criminal. Lol. I LOVE MJ :D_**

A week later, Trent woke up from his home ringing. Loudly I might add.

He glanced at the screen of his black berry. It was a text from his mother.

_Hi sweetie! How's everything going? I can't believe Gwen's pregnant again!_

_I want a grandaughter! Kaytlyn keeps on calling us, saying she wants to see Parker._

_That bitch. She'll be lucky if we don't call the cops on her trampy ass!_

_Check your email. I hope you like it, no if's and's or but's about it!_

Trent's eyes went wide. It wasn't like his mom to swear.

Yawning, he got up and went to his laptop to check his email.

His eyes widened at the photo he saw. A house!

From glancing at it, it had to be at least two stories. Basement or attic maybe.

It was similar in size to his home growing up.

It was a faded blue color with white shingles, two car garage, and chimney so there was a fire place.

He read what his mom wrote under the picture.

_It's yours. Me and your father bought it for you Gwen and the kids. _

_We'll pay for the morgage and half the insurance, but you two have to handle bills and the other half of the insurance._

_Four bedroom, three bath, no pool. We were afraid someone would drown. _

_It's got an attic. Decent size too. Could be used as a bedroom. After it has work done of course!_

_I'll send you more pictures later. It's yours, hope you and Gwen like it._

_It's in our town, so Parker can still go to his school, and you & Gwen are close to work._

_Love you Trenty!_

Trent's eyes became wider and wider as he read the email.

He slowly walked out of his room and went to the cafteria.

* * *

In the eating area, Gwen was sitting by DJ, Geoff, Courtney, Bridgette, Harold, Leshawna, Lindsay and Tyler- basically everyone but Duncan, Katie, Sadie, Eva, and the campers still on the plane (Heather, Al, Cody, and Sierra. Oh and Ezekiel.)

"Dude... What's wrong with you?" Geoff asked Trent.

Trent's eyes were still wide. He slowly walked over to Gwen.

"We need to talk." He muttered.

Gwen looked scared. Last time those words were said, she dumped him on live tv.

She followed him out of the cafteria, leaving their friends to mumble and whisper and gossip.

A minute later, Gwen walked in with the same look on her face Trent had.

"Everything okay?" Owen asked, eating a waffle.

"They bought us a house. His parents bought us a house! You know, with a roof and walls and doors and windows! A house!" Gwen cried, grinning.

Leshawna and Bridgette gasped.

"Holy fuck!" Courtney yelped.

"I know! But I'm not complaining! It's a house! You complain when your parent's buy you the ugliest top in the world! But when they buy you a house, you better do some major ass kissing!"

Gwen sat by her friends.

"How you feel about it Trent?" Tyler asked.

"I have no clue what to think. Up untill now, the biggest thing my parents ever bought me was my jeep." Trent said, sitting down.

"Be greatful man." Justin said. Everyone nodded in agreement.

* * *

"Everyone wants me to have a little girl! And when I say everyone, I mean EVERYONE! Me and Trent want a girl, his parents, my parents, everyone we now from school, work, and Total Drama!" Gwen cried, while updating her blog.

"I had an ultra sound a few days after Duncan blabbed my pregnancy, and this woman, about thirty, with this huge ass baby bump, waddles up to me, and says "I hope you have a girl" then walks off. W-what?" Gwen cried, looking confussed.

"I've never seen this woman before in my life! She sounds just like the chinese chick who gave Sierra that tea, but she looked like an older Katie, and was about two feet shorter. Not trying to be mean, but she looked like that!" Gwen cried.

"Oh, and Trent's parents bought us a house! Don't ask me what it looks like yet, we're driving down tomorrow to see it. I love Trent's parents! I definetly want them as in-laws." Gwen smiled, turning off the camera.

She uploaded the video and closed her laptop.

* * *

"Well, here it is." Trent said, pulling up into the driveway of the house.

"Wow!" Gwen gasped. She glanced to the back seat of the van.

Parker and Sam were fast asleep.

"Should we leave them?" Gwen asked.

"Yeah. Let em sleep." Trent said, as they got out of the van.

To be safe, Gwen locked the doors.

"Mom sent me the key." Trent said, taking it out of his pocket.

He unlocked the front door, and walked inside.

The living room was decent sized, light grayish white carpet, and a marble fire place.

A small 4x5 foot area in front of the front door was of hard wood flooring.

Real, none of that fake wood shit. The walls were painted white.

"Need to repaint. Other then that I like it." Gwen said, looking around the room.

Trent nodded in agreement, as they made their way to the kitchen.

The kitchen was smaller then the living room, but not too small.

It had black tile flooring, dark wood cabnets with gray marble counters, a island, a fridge, stove, dishwasher, double sink, and a back door.

"It has a garbage disposal! I haven't one of these since I was seven! 11 years!" Gwen cried, grinning.

"Glad you like it. Why are the walls white?" Trent asked, looking around.

"They probably painted the walls white to hide the original color." Gwen said. Trent nodded in agreement.

They proceeded to the dinning room.

It had the same flooring as the wood in the living room, and was a bit smaller then the kitchen, but not by much.

While Gwen took pictures of the three rooms, Trent went to check on Parker and Sam.

They were wide awake.

"Hey little man. You wanna see the house?" Trent asked.

"Okay daddy!" Parker grinned.

Trent let him out of the car seat, and picked up Sam.

They walked into the house, and Parker ran to find his mother.

"Hey buddy! You're up." Gwen smiled, hugging the youngster.

"Uh huh." Parker nodded.

"Hey, wanna go pick out your room?" Gwen asked.

"Sure mommy!" Parker said, as him and Gwen raced upstairs.

"Be careful!" Trent called after them.

"Yeah yeah yeah." Gwen yelled.

Trent sighed, and walked up the stairs after them.

While Parker and Gwen looked at the smaller rooms, trying to find the perfect room for Parker, Trent decided to check out the master bed and bath.

The bedroom had the same carpet as the living room. It was pretty big. Would fit a bed big enough for them.

The walls, of course, were white.

On the back wall, was a huge window, that looked out onto the back yard.

Trent looked out the window, Sam resting on his hip.

The yard was big, big enough for Sam, Parker, and the new baby to run around when they got older.

It was fenced in, so that was also a good sign.

Trent went to the master bedroom, and his jaw dropped.

It has huge! Double sink, jacuzzi tube, seprate shower **(yes I am having fun writing this:)**

The floor was white tile, the counters were a light wood, with tealish blue stone.

"I love this house! Wonder how much it cost?" Gwen hollered from the doorway.

* * *

The campers helped Trent and Gwen pack up and move.

"Dude! Not bad for having the place picked out by your folks!" Geoff said, as him and Trent started carrying in the couch.

"I know right!" Trent chuckled.

Gwen sat on the tailgate of Tyler's empty truck with Parker and Sam.

Trent was affraid she'd hurt herself and the baby.

"So, how's babysitting duty?" Courtney asked, her and Eva carrying a white crib.

"Yes. I absolutely love it!" Gwen said, full of sarcasim.

"Hey Gwen, what room does this thing go in?" Eva asked.

"Upstairs, room across from the masterbedroom." Gwen said.

Eva and Courtney nodded, walking into the house.

"Take it that's the new baby's crib?" Bridgette asked, sitting beside her.

"Nope; Sam's. _That _crib is the new baby's." Gwen said, pointing to a dark wood stained crib.

"Ohh... Cool. Do you know what you're having?" Bridgette asked, looking at Gwen's pronounced tummy.

"Not yet. I'm 19 weeks now. Doc says by 24 weeks, we should know for sure." Gwen said.

She put her hand on the lower part of her belly.

"You okay?" Bridgette asked, concerned. Gwen nodded.

"Just a kick. Nothing too fantastic." Gwen said, rolling her eyes.

"Mommy, I gotta pee." Parker said. Gwen groaned softly.

"Hold him." Gwen said, sitting Sam in Bridgette's arms.

Gwen got up and waddled over to the open front door.

"HEY TRENT! DO THE TOILETS WORK!" Gwen hollered.

"Yeah why?" Trent said, sticking his head out through the door frame.

Gwen motioned her hand for Parker to come here. He hoped off from his seat, and ran into the house.

"Move! Gotta go!" He ordered, shoving his dad out of the way. Gwen couldn't help but laugh.

She waddled back over to Sam and Bridgette.

"Very... Interesting." Bridgette laughed.

* * *

"Oww... My... Back..." Trent groaned, laying face down on the couch.

It was nearly eight p.m. The campers had left an hour ago, and Parker and Sam were asleep in their beds.

"I'm sorry." Gwen said, sympatheticaly. She started rubbing his shoulders.

"Thank you." Trent moaned.

"Go sleep on the table. Whenever my dad hurt is back, that's what he did. Always worked." Gwen said, standing up.

"Eh, fine." Trent sighed, getting up. He grabbed a pillow and a throw blanket and made his way towards the dinning room.

Gwen chuckled, before turning off the living room light, making her way upstairs.


	4. Chapter 4

At 24 weeks, a lot happened:

Trent officially quit Drama Brothers. Making Gwen EXTREMELY happy.

Geoff asked Bridgette to marry him. (Obviously she said YES!)

And Trent had to go to one of his cousin's funerals.

He had asked Gwen to come, but she said no. She didn't like planes. Not anymore.

So she stayed behind to watch Parker and Sam- with the help of Leshawna of course.

While Leshawna watched Sam, Gwen took Parker to see the sex of the baby.

"I'm a big brother!" Parker told the doctor, who was doing the ultra sound.

"Congrats. Take it you want a little brother?" She asked, smiling.

"No. I already got a little brother. I want a little sister." Parker said, surprising the woman.

"Well, that's a first! Most little boys your age want a brother." She said. Gwen chuckled.

"Are you his mother?" The doctor asked Gwen.

"Step-mom." Parker answered for her. The woman looked suprised.

"Not yet. Next year I will be." Gwen smiled, ruffling Parker's hair.

"Well congradulations!" The woman said, smiling.

"Thank you." Gwen said.

"Well, here's your baby. Congrats; it's a girl." She said.

"Awesome!" Parker grinned. Gwen laughed.

* * *

"So, how's everything? Baby healthy? Don't forget- Trent's plane come's in tomorrow at ten." Leshawna rambled, feeding Sam peas.

"It's a girl! Finally! Someone to enjoy the hells of men and periods with!" Gwen gushed, sitting in a chair besides Leshawna and Sam's high chair.

"That's great!" Leshawna smiled. "Does Trent know?" She asked. Gwen shook her head.

"No. I was just gonna buy a lot of pink, see if he notices or not." Gwen said.

"Hopefully he will." Leshawna commented.

"I know right. Especially since I can't paint the nursery." Gwen pouted.

"Why not?" Leshawna asked.

She tossed the empty can of baby food away, scooped up Samuel, and put him on her hip.

"Paint chemicals blah blah blah. Used to it. He did the same thing when I was pregnant with Sammy." Gwen said, tickling Sam's foot, making him squeel and giggle.

"So, pick out anynames yet?" Leshawna asked.

She sat down, moving Sam from her hip to her lap.

"... Hayden." Gwen said, after a couple minutes.

"Hayden? Unusual name don't you think?" Leshawna asked, raising an eyebrow.

"My future step-son's name is Parker. Hayden is normal. Besides, I've always liked the name." Gwen said.

Leshawna laughed.

* * *

Leshawna and Gwen drove to the airport with Parker and Sam to pick Trent up.

"Don't tell Daddy about the baby's gender. Okay Parker? It's a secret." Gwen told Parker, putting a finger to her lips.

"Secret. Okay." He said, clamping a hand over his mouth.

Leshawna stayed in the car while Gwen went inside to look for Trent.

She saw him ten minutes later, while was grabbing his suitcase.

"Hey!" She said, walking up to him.

"Hey." He said, hugging her. She hugged back smiling.

"Where's Parker and Sam?" Trent asked.

"They're with Leshawna in the car." Gwen said, kissing him.

Trent happilly kissed back.

"C'mon. Let's go." Trent said, throwing the small duffle bag over his shoulder.

They walked out to Leshawna's van in the parking lot. Trent tossed his duffle bag into the trunk.

"Get in the back seat." Gwen said, sitting up front.

"How come I have to sit in the back?" Trent complained, sitting in the small space between Parker's car seat and Sam's car seat.

"Because I'm too fat!" Gwen snapped. Leshawna laughed, driving them back home.

* * *

"So, how's the baby?" Trent said, sitting on the couch. He turned on the tv and him and Parker started watching cartoons.

"Good. Already got stuff picked out. It's getting shipped here in about a week. But the paint for the nursery's already in the room." Gwen said, sitting beside Parker.

"The color will tell me the exact gender? It's not a gender nutral color?" Trent asked.

"It will tell you the sex. Now go." Gwen ordered. "And when your done go get lunch!" She yelled.

Trent hopped off the couch and went upstairs to the nursery.

Inside the small room with the white carpet and two windows, was a decent sized can of paint.

Ontop of the can was a screw driver. Trent bent over, and popped off the can lid.

He smiled when he saw the color: Pink.


	5. Chapter 5

During the next five weeks, Trent managed to trick Justin, Tyler, Geoff, his brother Douglas, his friend Joey, and DJ into helping him move the baby furniture into the nursery.

"Dude! This shits heavy." Joey groaned, him and Douglas carrying in the changing table.

"Blame Gwen and Leshawna! They picked it out!" Trent yelped, him and Justin carrying a rocking chair up the stairs.

"It's not that heavy!" Gwen yelled. She was playing with Parker and Sam in Parker's bedroom.

Trent and Douglas rolled their eyes.

"So, when's the wedding?" Justin asked. Trent was silent.

When him and Justin put the rocker down, he left the room, and walked down the hall.

"Hey, when do you wanna get married?" He asked.

"When I can fit into a size three again." She said, not even looking up.

Trent shrugged, walking back to the nursery.

"Whenever she can squeeze into a size 3." He said.

* * *

When Gwen was 33 weeks pregnant, she had another appointment. Parker was at pre-k, and Sam was at daycare, so it was just Gwen and Trent.

"Hey Doc." Gwen said, as the ultra-sound technition walked into the room.

"Hey. I take it he's the dad." She asked, glancing at Trent. Trent and Gwen nodded.

"How's everything?" The doctor asked, setting up the ultra sound machine.

"Good. Kicks are pretty painful. But they were like that when I was pregnant with Samuel." Gwen explained, lifting up her black button up maternity top.

She looked at her swollen belly.

"Dude. Stretch marks. Awesome. Didn't have them the last time I was knocked up." Gwen chuckled.

"Let's take a look at your baby shall we?"

When the screen showed the inside of Gwen's stomach, her and Trent gasped, smiling.

However the doctor wasn't smiling. Her eyes squinted at the screen, moving the wand around to get a better picture.

"Is everything okay?" Trent asked. The doctor held up a finger.

She got up, and left the room.

"Trent, what if something's wrong?" Gwen asked, sounding scared.

"Everything will be fine. She'll be fine." He said, kissing her hand.

However, he was just as scared as she was.

A minute later, the doctor came back with a fancier ultra sound machine.

"This is a 3D ultra sound. It allows us to get a clearer picture of the baby. I think I saw something, and this will tell us if I'm right or not." She explained.

"Is it a good thing or a bad thing?" Gwen asked, squeezing Trent's hand.

"Depends on your opinions." She said. When she got the 3D photo up, she nodded her head.

"I was right." She said.

"Well...?" Trent asked.

"Congradulations. You two are having twins. Both girls." She said.

* * *

"Twins. Twin girls." Trent muttered, on the drive home.

"Let's not tell anyone! Just keep it between us." Gwen said suddenly.

"Serious?" Trent asked, stopping at a red light.

"Yeah! It'll be the biggest secret we kept since..." Gwen trailed off.

"Since the way Sam was _really _born?" Trent asked.

"Yeah. I can't believe people believed that bull shit Cody said on national tv, about him "delivering" Sam." Gwen scoffed, rolling her eyes.

"But seriously! Please!" Gwen begged.

"Won't people notice when they see two cribs in the nursery?" Trent asked.

"We'll keep it locked. They won't know till I deliver." Gwen said.

"Alright. We'll keep it a secret." Trent sighed.

"Yay." Gwen grinned.

* * *

During the next two weeks, Trent and Gwen ordered a crib matching the one already in the nursery.

They also bought a lot of pink clothes, toys, blankets, diapers, and formula.

"Aren't you gonna breast feed?" Trent asked, when Gwen tossed the formula into the cart.

"Didn't breast feed Sam. Why should she get special treatment." She said.

"Oh..." Trent trailed off, shutting up for the rest of the trip.

* * *

"So, what should we name them?" Trent asked.

Him and Gwen were sitting on their bed, while Parker and Sam were fast asleep.

"I like Hayden." Gwen said. Trent nodded.

"Awesome, we got a first name. Now all we need is another first name, and two middle names." Trent said, laying on his back.

After an hour, they decided on Hayden Nicole and Christina Lauren.

* * *

Three days later, they got an email from Geoff and Bridgette, saying their was a reunion aftermath.

They said Parker and Sam could come, but they'd have to watch from the green room with a nanny.

It was also mandatory.

"Yipee doo. And it's three weeks before I'm supposed to deliver! Luckilly the studio is ten minutes away from the hopsital." Gwen said, rolling her eyes.

**_I'll explain how Samuel was really born next chappie. And I don't own how he was born. I stole it from PP :)_**


	6. Chapter 6

It was the final aftermath. Sitting in the winners chair was Heather.

Alejandro and Ezekiel were in the ICU.

Everyone else just had minor burns and scratches. Or were perfectly fine.

Unknown to everyone but her and Trent, they were gonna welcome two baby girls.

Twins! Four children! Gwen said the day after she delivers, he was getting neutered. Lucky him...

"So let's start the final Total Drama Aftermath!" Geoff whooped, standing up on the couch.

Everyone cheered and hollered and applauded.

"This is the best day EVER! We're all legal! Chris can't force us to do more seasons!" Geoff yelled, throwing his hat in the air. Bridgette giggled.

"Don't get me wrong, I'll miss _this _gig and all my buds." Geoff said, sitting down.

"So, let's get the emails rolling in here people! This show is ending with a BANG!" Geoff said.

A minute later, they got an email. Bridgette read it, her eyes slightly wide.

"Should we...?" Bridgette asked Geoff. Geoff nodded.

"Gwen, how was Sam _really _born?" Geoff asked, trying to look evil, but was still silly at the same time.

"Oh crap." Justin muttered under his breath.

"My baby was cut out of me. Who cares! I'm over it! Who cares that some physco was somehow convinced that I stole her baby, drugged me to were I couldn't feel anything from my neck down, cut my stomach opened, stole Sam and left to let me bleed to death! Who cares that Trent and his mother found me on their living-room carpet bleeding to death! I'm fine! I'm also over the fact that I ranaway from my son before he was a month old, and before I did leave, everytime I held him I saw _her _face! Who the fuck cares! I didn't see me and Trent in him, I saw her!" Gwen rambled on, talking really fast, but slow enough to were everyone watching could understand her.

"Cody, Trent, Harold, and Justin decided to come up with the whole Cody delivering him for me story. Total bunch of bullshit! I'd rather have had Cody see me without pants on then have what really did happen. Worst part is, she's STILL out there! They found her in the hospital with Sam in her arms. Cody managed to get Sam away from her, while the secruity guardes grabbed her, but she got loose!" Gwen said.

"It's my fault. I shouldn't have gone to the store with my mom. You were four days late. I should've stayed home and kept you safe." Trent muttered.

"And who the hell's to say she wouldn't have drugged you too! Or worst!" Gwen yelled, standing up, facing him.

Gwen let out a soft gasp, as she looked down.

Her pants were wet.

"Ha! I knew it! I knew her water would break during the episode! Pay up!" Leshawna whooped.

Grumbling, Bridgette handed her a twenty.

Gwen scoffed. "So _this _is what labor feels like!"

An amulance was called, and everyone drove off.

* * *

"Ow! Fuuuucccckkkk!" Gwen moaned, clutching her stomach.

The doctor walked into the room with a clip board.

"Hey doc. Can I start pushing yet?" Gwen hissed, Trent sitting beside her.

"That's why I'm here. Let's see how dialted you are." She said.

"Nine centimeters. Almost." She said, leaving the room.

"Don't even say it." Gwen growled at Trent.

* * *

"Okay Gwen. It's time. On three I need you to push. One... Two... Three push!"

Gwen let out a loud scream of pain as she began to push.

"The heads out. A few more pushes and she'll slide right out." The doctor told Gwen.

Three pushes later, they heard a wail.

"It's a girl." The doctor laughed.

She held up the baby so Gwen and Trent could see her. The doctor handed the baby to a nurse who cleaned and weighed the baby.

She went to deliver the second baby, but her smile quickly disapered.

"What now?" Trent groaned.

"The baby's breached, I'm going to try and rotate her, but if that doesn't work, we'll do a c-section." The doctor said.

She pressed her hands hard against the side of Gwen's stomach, trying to rotate the second baby.

Gwen screeched loudly in extreme pain.

"Shit! We gotta take you to an ultra sound room." The doctor told Gwen.

"Please no! I can't have an c-section!" Gwen begged, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Gwen, if you don't the baby will die!" The doctor told her.

She shook her head, still scared. This pissed Trent off!

"Gwen! If you don't get the c-section I will take Parker, Sam, and the baby that's already out and **leave**! You will never see us again! Do you understand? You already left it's my turn!" He barked, holding her face in his hands.

Gwen nodded, understanding.

They rolled her to an ultra sound. Trent held their first born daughter in his arms.

* * *

"Here she is. Fine and healthy!" The doctor said.

"Wonderful! Now close me up!" Gwen yelped.

When the baby was wrapped up, the nurse layed her on Gwen's chest.

"Aww! She's cuter then Sam was when her was born!" Gwen cried.

* * *

While Gwen was in recovery and the babies were in the nursery, Trent went to the waiting room, to tell their friends and family.

"Well...?" Trent's mom asked.

"Is she okay?" Douglas's wife, Kate, asked as she held a two year old little boy.

"Twins. She had twins. Both girls." He said, colapsing on a bench.

"Wow! Pretty big surprise huh?" Eva asked.

"No. We've known for awhile." Trent said.

"Lake." Kate yelped, as the two year old hopped off her lap and ran to Uncle Trent.

"Hey buddy. Sorry you got stuck with Lake for a name." Trent said, picking his nephew up.

The toddler laughed and giggled, clapping his hands.

"So what are their names?" Lindsay asked, excited.

"Hayden and Christina. Who's who I don't know yet." Trent said.

* * *

Two days later, they got to go home. They also decided on who was who.

Hayden was the oldest, while Christina was the one who had to be delivered by c-section.

"Aw! They are two cute!" Bridgette and Courtney gasped.

Courtney held Hayden, while Bridgette held Christina.

They were identical, both with thin blonde hair, and dark green eyes.

"How do you know who's who?" Geoff asked.

"Hayden's smaller then Christina." Trent said, as Gwen rested her head on his shoulder.

"Christina... yawn... weighed seven pounds and was 22 inches long. While Hayden weighed 6 pounds four ounces, and was 19 inches long." Gwen said, yawning again.

"Go to sleep. We'll be fine." Trent told her. When she didn't answer, Trent looked at her.

She was already asleep. He chuckled softly.

"So, when's the nuetering?" Geoff asked, chuckling.

Trent groaned. "Sometime next week."

**_Almost done :D one... maybe two more chappies! Oh, and ps, for those who like my other stories like TDK, if you don't review I DON"T update! And vise versa._**


End file.
